


De Santa's Little Helper

by OverHillAndUnderTree



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Smut, eventual plot I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my work "Pizzas, Movies and Heists" (another reader-insert) in which you were introduced to the lovely Michael as part of a heist crew, which quickly escalated into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Santa's Little Helper

“I’m not gonna’ keep playing lackey for the Goddamn FIB anymore.”  
Michael sat in the driver's seat of his car, speaking to Dave on the phone. The two of you had decided to take a late night trip to Del Perro beach for a little walk to help clear his head, and he had pulled the car up on the sand before he had to take the phone call. From what you could hear, Dave Norton was trying to get Michael to meet with himself, Steve Haines and Trevor to plan out some FIB shitshow. You cast your eyes to your lap and fidgeted nervously.  
“Davey, you gotta get me the fuck out of this.” The tone he was using made you wince a little. Of course, you knew that Michael had quite a temper and that he was known to be famously hot-headed, but never with you. The sound of him raising his voice made you incredibly uneasy and almost upset. You realised then how annoyed he was; he had been trying to duck his head out of the game for a long time but between Trevor, Merryweather and the FIB, he was constantly being dragged back into it feet first.  
"Look, I'll meet with you tomorrow but Dave, this is the fucking last straw. I do this one last thing for you and I am out."  
He went silent for a moment and you jumped as he suddenly slammed his fist on the dashboard. "Well try fucking harder Dave!"  
He hung up the phone angrily and threw it in the back seat with some force. You heard the plastic bounce off the seats and fall with a whack to the floor. He sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He glanced at you and his brows furrowed as he saw your rigid figure and worry-ridden facial expression "Sorry about that doll, I'm findin' it a little hard to keep my cool with this bullshit." he explained.  
"Don't be silly Michael, they're putting you through the mill, nobody's expecting you to keep your cool about this situation, least of all me. Don't worry about being angry around me, I understand the shit you're in." you reassured him, giving him the sweetest smile you could muster. “Man, why can’t I catch a fuckin’ break? I mean, I am really up shit creek without a paddle here. I refuse these guys, (y/n), and it's over for me.” he asked, and you placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it Mike, it’ll sort itself out. And hey, I know you don’t like me getting involved in your FIB jobs but honestly, if you ever need my help with any of it, I’d be more than happy to lend a hand, just say the word. I'm a crack shot, you've seen me!” you said reassuringly. You hated that he was stressed out and just wanted him to relax.  
He smiled at you and chuckled softly. “Thanks, baby. It means a lot.” Although he was smiling at you then, you could still see the worried look in his eyes. You looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before stretching yourself out a little and leaning back into your seat. He was going to have a stressful day ahead of him tomorrow, and you had a mischievous idea.  
"The night air is making me kinda chilly…” you said, reaching across and rubbing his leg softly, lifting the hem of your skirt ever so slightly with the other hand. That was utter horse shit, it had been a boiling hot day and it was still extremely hot. All you were wearing was a skimpy string top with no bra and a short skirt, and even with that you were still far too warm.  
He grinned at you smugly and leaned in to kiss you, placing his hand on your exposed thigh for a moment as he did so. It was a soft, loving kiss. He was clearly showing his appreciation for you trying to take his mind off of things, but you wanted to distract him with a little more than just flashing a bit of skin.  
You broke the gentle kiss and climbed carefully over the car’s gear-stick, positioning yourself on Michael’s lap. He began to chuckle and you raised an eyebrow at him, your face now inches from his as you sat straddled on his lap.  
“Ain’t you afraid somebody’s gonna see us?” he asked, but his hands were sliding up and down your thighs idly, lifting the hem of your skirt further up your legs until your underwear was visible.  
“It’s, what, 2am? Nobody’s gonna be out here” you said confidently, although you did glance around the car in paranoia. You hadn’t considered being stumbled upon until Michael suggested the possibility, and honestly, you were surprised at yourself for overlooking something so huge. Maybe it was your concern for Michael that caused you to forget about anything other than de-stressing him.  
“If you’re sure, baby.” He said with a wink before returning to kiss you. This time, however, it was anything but soft and loving. It had been a while since you had a chance to have sex; Michael had just returned from Sandy Shores and between jobs and problems neither of you had a chance to even consider making time to make love. He had even put you up to stay in the Vinewood Hotel as he didn't want you down in Sandy Shores with Trevor, nor did he want you staying in his house where you were an easy target for the various organizations and individuals that wanted him dead.  
You could feel the ravenous lust in his kiss alone and you were responding to his passion in the very same way; your hips swayed in his lap almost of their own accord and you felt him becoming hard under the friction of you grinding against him. He hummed appreciatively into your kiss, tongue firmly massaging yours as he brought his hands up from your hips to your breasts, massaging your nipples through your top. He kneaded your breasts with his large hands, circling your nipples with his thumbs as his tongue thoroughly explored your mouth. He moved his hands back to your hips and lifted your ass slightly so that you were kneeling with your breasts at his eye-level.  
Through the thin fabric of your top, he swirled his tongue around your nipple, teeth occasionally grazing the soft skin of your breast as your breath hitched in your throat.  
Hearing this, he chuckled and lifted your top up just enough to reveal your breasts to him. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive mounds and your legs began feeling like jelly as you knelt with one knee on the car seat and one knee on his thigh. Much to your dismay, he let go of your breasts and your top fell back down, but you took this opportunity to begin unbuckling his belt.  
You moved backwards and knelt on the car floor in front of him, settling between his legs as you unzipped his suit trousers and pulled his member out from under his boxers.  
"Well it's nice to see there's at least one part of you that isn't stressed" you jabbed, gazing up cheekily at his face from between his legs as your hand trailed up and down his length teasingly. He grinned down at you and stroked your cheek lovingly. You knew he liked it when you were cheeky with him, and he knew you were just trying to please him as much as possible.  
"I love you" was all he could muster before you heard him inhale sharply as you took his tip into your mouth, slowly lapping at him with your tongue. You wanted to tell him that you loved him too, but you knew it was impolite to talk with your mouth full.  
You took him deeper into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks as you explored every bit of him with your tongue. His occasional hum of approval wasn't quite enough to motivate you, so you daringly caressed his balls with one hand as you sucked on him, and the "fuck, baby" that followed had you squeezing your legs together in anticipation.  
"That's enough sweetheart, I kinda prefer you on my lap than on the floor" he chuckled, though you could tell he was trying to hide his own anticipation as well, smiling at you as if trying to hide his utter greed to completely defile you.  
You lifted your knees from the car floor - the car mat left painful imprints on your knees that you didn't appreciate - using Michael's legs for balance, but you didn't need very much balance when Michael grabbed your waist and hoisted you onto his lap again, where you resumed your position kneeling on his thighs. He began kissing you again, entirely unaffected by the taste of himself on you, and began lowering your underwear, leaving your skirt on. You lifted one knee at a time to allow him to slip the garment off, and you felt a little silly with your bare bottom peeking out from under your skirt.  
"You've got some talent in that mouth of yours" he smirked, kissing you briefy again as he caressed your bottom with both hands. "No matter how stressed or distracted I am, you always manage to make me crazy hard."  
You almost blushed at his very blunt appreciation of your oral skills, but as his hands began to slither between your legs you soon forgot any and all embarrassment. "Well, you've got some talented hands yourself, Mr De Santa" you said, attempting to sound unshaken as his fingers traversed your sopping folds, one daringly making its way into your entrance, followed by a second. "If it meant I'd get just five minutes of this, I'd suck you off all day" you whispered, your voice straining slightly as he gathered your moisture from your entrance and brought it up to your clit, creating slow circles as he continued to enter you with his other hand.  
"I'd take you up on that offer, except there's another part of you that makes it feel just..." - he crooked his fingers inside you - "...a little better than that smartass mouth of yours."  
The 'come hither' motion he created with his fingers was incredible, and sparks shot through you. You had to steady yourself with his shoulders as you came around his fingers as he massaged your clit through your orgasm, bringing you down slowly but still keeping a slow rhythm to make sure you were ready to go again.  
"Giving up on me already, cupcake?" he asked, feigned disappointment in his voice. You couldn't help but laugh in your post-orgasm bliss before you lowered your hips slightly, finding his erection rubbing against your heat. "Shut up and fuck me, you bastard" you retorted, leaning in to kiss him and maneuvering yourself so that your legs were spread slightly further either side of him. Your knee connected with something plastic, however, and the seat flew back, leaving Michael looking slightly shocked yet amused and causing you to yell out.  
He was lying down now and you had fallen onto his chest with the impact, and the two of you chuckled. "Clumsy bitch" he scoffed, caressing your hips and positioning you for him to enter you before you could even compose yourself. You laughed heartily even as he plunged into you, your hips bucking with the sensation it brought. "Easy with the name calling, this 'clumsy bitch' is currently on top, in case you haven't-"  
You stopped your sentence dead as a flash of light out your window caught your eye. You were completely motionless with shock as you whispered, "fuck, Michael! Shit, security!". You were able to vaguely make out the shape of an LSPD officer with a flashlight coming towards the car. "Just stick your head out the window, act natural! You're here alone" he said calmly, almost amused by your current situation. You turned around on his lap and rolled the window down, poking your head right out so that the officer wouldn't come near enough to see Michael lying lazily beneath you.  
"Good evening officer! What has you patrolling so late?" you asked non-chalantly as if making casual chit-chat with an old friend at the store. "Well, little lady" the officer had a kind face and, thankfully, didn't approach the car closely enough to see your dishevelled, underwear-less self. You had been forced to remove yourself from Michael's cock and you were anxious to return to your activities. The officer lowered his flashlight and smiled at you. "Just checkin' the car wasn't abandoned. It's a little late for a drive, ain't it, ma'am?" he asked politely, genuinely concerned for you. You felt Michael shift under you and you became nervous as you felt his hands around your hips. His erection was still pressed against your ass and made for quite a distraction.  
"No sir! Just came out here for a little drive to clear my head, I'm fine, really." you said, attempting to end the conversation. The officer placed a hand on one hip and wore a look of worry.  
"There's been quite a bit of gangland violence 'round here lately and a young girl being alone out here at night is a little risky, I think you should head on home now."  
As he spoke, Michael lifted your hips and slowly impaled you on himself one again, lowering you right down to the hilt. That bastard.  
"No!" you blurted in your surprise and composed yourself quickly. "No, thank you, I'm really alright! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you though." you said as cheerfully as you could, though your repetitive thanking and shaky voice betrayed you.  
"Are you sure, ma'am? You look a little flustered." Slowly, Michael continued to lift your hips up and down, and you struggled not to let it show as you tried to keep your shoulders steady so that the officer wouldn't see you bobbing up and down uncomfortably. You felt a hand snake around to rub your clit enthusiastically, and you were losing your ability to concentrate. The thought of this stranger watching you as Michael plunged in and out of you made you weak on its own. There was a grown man watching you being pleasured without even knowing it, and the feeling was intense to say the very least.  
"I'm positive, now please, I'd like some time alone to listen to the ocean." you said convincingly, sounding as if you were stressed and needed peace but really you were merely fighting back the urge to moan. "If you're sure, ma'am. You take care, now."  
He tipped his hat and smiled, and you almost thought he was going to take a step towards the car. At that point, Michael had increased his pressure on your clitoris and you came a second time, knees shaking as you managed to mutter a "Thank you" to the officer before rolling the slightly darkened windows back up and sighing loudly. You saw him walking in the opposite direction and, in spite of your incredibly powerful climax, you removed yourself from his cock once again and turned around to slap Michael's face playfully.  
"You fucking motherfucker!" you laughed "We could've been caught, you crazy bastard! What were you thinking!?" you yelled, but you still found it hilarious that Michael just casually continued to fuck you as you conversed with a police officer.  
"I was thinking I don't like being interrupted!" he chuckled, leaning up and maneuvering around you, laying you down on the seat so that you were on your back and he hovered over you. "Anyway, you can't fool me sweetheart." he said slyly, sliding his erection through your folds, giving you a moment of respite. "Do you think I didn't feel you tighten around me? You came pretty hard with that officer watching you, didn't you?" he teased as he entered you once again, and you threw your head back. You were still incredibly sensitive after your orgasm, in spite of the moment you had to compose yourself. Your skirt had slid up around your waist and you felt ridiculous.  
You had no clever retort to his teasing, as you knew it was true and you were a little embarrassed. He knew this, of course, and prodded further. "I had no idea you were into voyeurism. You're a kinkier slut than I thought." he rammed in and out of you with a gorgeous force, and you were far past the point of wit. "Shut up, Michael" was all you could manage, biting your lip in embarrassment. He wasn't going to let you live this one down.  
"Awh, but you didn't let him hear the cute little noises you make when you cum." he continued to tease as you felt his pace becoming more erratic. He was getting close to coming, and you wrapped your legs around his waist in encouragement. He leaned in to kiss you - this was his way of showing he was just playing with you - and you hummed into the kiss as his pace slowed, but his thrusts were incredibly rough and left you seeing stars as his face lingered in front of yours. "I love you so much, Michael" you whispered against his lips as he continued to pound you; you wondered where on earth he got the stamina! "I love you too, baby." he said before his lips connected with yours once again and you felt him spill himself inside of you. You loved the warm feeling this brought but you were also a little disappointed; even though you came twice, you were building towards a third orgasm and just about missed it. Not that you minded much, your previous orgasm had sent your head spinning!  
"You are by far the easiest person to wind up I have ever met." he said, chuckling as he removed himself from you. "Careful there, I'm in such a great position to kick you in the jewels." you looked up at him innocently. "I'd like to see you try it." he winked and moved back from you slightly, removing his shirt.  
"You can lie there if you want, but I'm goin' for some skinny dipping." he said, opening the car door to peer around before standing up. He leaned back into the car and extended a hand to help you up from the seat and you were glad he did, you didn't realise how wobbly your legs were.  
The feeling of the sand on your toes was lovely as you discarded your skirt and Michael lifted your top up over your head. You felt a little strange having kept so much of your clothing during sex. "Man, I really thought that LSPD guy was gonna see you lying there." you chuckled as the two of you strolled towards the pitch black water. You could barely see, but Michael's hand on yours told you that you were safe, protected. That's how he always made you feel.  
"Nah, the windows are too tinted and the doors are too big, I knew he wouldn't see me." you giggled at how cocky he was.  
"Oh fuck!" you yelped as he led you into the water and the freezing cold nipped at your ankles. "I think I might wait til we get home, Michael. You know, grab a warm shower." you said, trying to slip your hand from his to return to the warmth of the car. You couldn't make out his face clearly but you could tell he was smirking as he lifted you up into his arms and started running deeper into the water. "Michael, no! Take me back!" you thrashed and kicked which only proved to make him more determined to carry you into the water and dunk you under. The freezing cold encompassed you and, had your face not been underwater, you'd have been rhyming off every swear word in your vocabulary.  
"MOTHERFUCKER!" you yelled as you surfaced once again, jumping on his shoulders immediately to dunk him under as well. You were strong, but unfortunately not as strong as your partner as he threw you from his shoulders and you were submerged once again. You stood up, the water just sitting above your stomach and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.  
"Thanks for tonight (y/n), I know what you're doing for me and it means a hell of a lot." he said gently as your head rested against his chest. You were no longer cold; the gentle lapping of the waves against your skin was incredibly comforting as Michael held you close.  
"No worries M, you know I'd do anything for you." you reassured him, leaning up to kiss him briefly. He cupped your face in his hands and you're pretty sure you saw him smile. "Promise me, no matter how much trouble I get myself in, you won't put yourself amidst any of it. I know you used to help us with the smaller jobs, but this FIB stuff, it's scaring me. I can't lose you." he stroked your cheek and you just chuckled. "You know me and trouble! I can't make any-" he interrupted you. "No. I want to hear you say it. Promise me." he said, his tone very serious. You felt a lump in your throat as you barely whispered "I promise."  
As he scooped you up into his arms once again, carrying you back to the car, you thought about how empty that promise had been. You fully planned on following Michael to his meeting the following day, and no amount of scolding or worrying was going to stop you.


End file.
